A powered tool, for example a demolition hammer, is used on work sites to break up objects such as rocks, concrete, asphalt, frozen ground, or other hard objects. The hammer may be mounted on a machine, such as a back hoe and/or an excavator, or may be handheld. The hammer may be powered by a hydraulic or pneumatic pressure source. In operation, a high pressure fluid drives a piston to strike a working member such as a tool bit, which in turn, strikes against rock, concrete, asphalt or other hard objects.
A lubrication system is used to supply a lubricant, such as grease, to bearing surfaces in the hammer to reduce friction between moving parts, such as between the tool bit and bushings that are used to align the tool bit. The lubrication system may be separate from the hammer, for example by being mounted on a carrier machine, or mounted to the hammer, i.e. an on-board system. In order to monitor the amount of the lubricant remaining, many systems provide inspection windows, so that an operator can visually monitor the amount of the lubricant remaining. However, such systems are dependent on the operator taking the necessary steps to manually check the window.
Hence, there is a need of an improved lubrication system to reduce dependency on the operator for keeping check on the amount of the lubricant remaining.
U.S. Published Application Number 20120043163 discloses a lubrication system for a tool powered by a drive fluid. The lubrication system includes a valve member movable from a first position to a second position in response to receiving an input indicative of a low level of a lubricant. In the second position, the valve member is configured to divert the drive fluid to shutdown or derate the tool.